mères, filles, sœurs
by ylg
Summary: Les deux familles de Rosalie, et leur importance respective.


**Titre :** Mères, filles, sœurs  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Versailles no Bara (Lady Oscar)  
 **Personnages :** Martine Gabrielle de Polignac, Nicole Lamorlière, Rosalie Lamorlière, Charlotte de Polignac  
 **Genre :** familial glauque  
 **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko et plus grand' chose du domaine public ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « Revelations / Concealments » pour LadiesBingo  
 **Notes :** je n'arrive pas à retrouver le nom officiel du père de Jeanne et Rosalie alors tant pis, j'en ai tiré un au hasard de la liste des Valois  
 **Avertissements :** sexualité et grossesse adolescentes, discussion d'avortement, hors mariage, mariages de convenance, et autres joyeusetés  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
 **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

oOo

Yolande Martine Gabrielle de Polastron n'aimait pas beaucoup le premier de ses prénoms. Quand pour la première fois, elle se lança dans le monde, elle préféra se présenter sous les seconds. C'est sous le deuxième qu'elle connut le Comte Philippe, comme elle aimait à l'appeler, sans se soucier du nom de sa famille, soit qu'elle le visitât, soit qu'il vînt chez ses parents à elle.  
De dix ans son aîné, il fut le premier à la considérer comme une personne adulte et plus seulement comme une charmante enfant, et il l'éduqua de façon informelle en bien des choses que ni ses parents ni sa gouvernante n'auraient voulu qu'elle sache.

Mais ce fut une servante, Nicole Lamorlière, qui lui apprit le plus important dans la vie. Alors que Martine était en visite chez Philippe, elle se trouva souffrante et sa bonne vint à son aide. Humiliée, elle craignait que son cher ami la voie dans cet état, ou qu'on la renvoie chez elle. Nicole toutefois, sans avoir besoin d'appeler un docteur, comprit en un rien de temps ce qui l'affligeait et qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé :  
« Mademoiselle, vous êtes enceinte.  
\- Mais c'est impossible, protesta automatique Martine : je ne suis pas mariée !  
\- Ça n'a jamais empêché personne. Si un homme vous a séduite… »  
Martine pâlit, percée à jour. Philippe lui avait effectivement montré beaucoup de choses, dont elle s'était doutée qu'elles n'auraient dû avoir lieu qu'entre mari et femme, mais elle était passée outre, toute à sa passion.  
« Mais que vais-je faire ? se lamenta-t-elle.  
\- Le cours classique des choses – du moins chez les nobles – est de le cacher, puis de confier l'enfant à un couvent. »  
Nicole lui cacha toutefois que les femmes du peuple connaissaient des moyens d'arrêter les choses en cours, car ils étaient dangereux, et qu'une enfant de son âge aurait facilement pu y laisser la vie, surtout si elle s'y prenait bien tard, et qu'alors le scandale retombant sur sa famille serait bien pire encore.  
« Je vous aiderai, » promit-elle, car elle devinait facilement quel était l'homme à l'avoir mise dans l'embarras. Le cher Comte n'en était pas à son premier bâtard. Frustré de ne pas descendre en ligne directe du nom dont il aimerait se réclamer, la faute à un ancêtre jamais reconnu par son royal géniteur, il n'avait aucune vergogne à laisser à son tour des enfants sans nom.

La servante en question elle-même avait déjà de lui une fille, raison de plus pour ne pas la reconnaître. Martine fut toute choquée quand elle découvrit cela, et renonça définitivement à l'idée de se faire épouser. Ç'eut été une mésalliance, jamais ses parents ne l'auraient accepté, et de toute façon, son amour de jeunesse et ses illusions brisés, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de faire sa vie avec lui. Il était trop tard, elle n'en voulait plus.

Nicole fut gentille avec elle, l'aida à dissimuler son état et, quand le temps vint, à mettre au monde son enfant. Ayant pitié de sa pauvre demoiselle, et de l'enfant innocente qui après tout était la sœur de sa propre fille, et ayant encore les faveurs de son maître qui ne l'avait pas chassée malgré son statut de fille-mère, Nicole offrit de l'adopter et de les élever ensemble. Martine voulut croire qu'il serait mieux qu'elles restent ensemble, plutôt que la sienne soit adoptée par n'importe qui, qu'elle en perde totalement la trace… ou qu'au contraire, ses parents la retrouvent d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Si elles avaient su ! Peut-être aurait-il été mieux pour tout le monde que Rosalie aille pourtant au couvent.  
Mais elle eut ainsi une mère aimante, une sœur complice toute son enfance, et ne sut jamais qu'elle passa ses premières années près de son père. Le Comte garda le goût de la chair fraîche, mais, le temps que Jeanne et Rosalie grandissent, il était déjà mort depuis longtemps et Nicole avait trouvé une nouvelle place. Elle aima ses deux filles autant l'une que l'autre ; elles n'eurent pas la meilleure vie qui soit, mais elles furent heureuses.

o

Quinze ans plus tard, Jeanne s'enfuit à la poursuite du destin de son père fantasmé, Nicole fut victime d'un accident tragique et Rosalie apprit d'elle mourant qu'elle était fille de nobles. Elle connaissait bien les contes, comme quoi elles étaient bâtardes de nobles par leur père, sans y croire réellement, contrairement à Jeanne, et fut choquée d'apprendre que par sa mère aussi… car alors, sa maman n'était-elle plus sa mère ?  
Évoluant dans le monde de la noblesse, guidée par sa bienfaitrice Oscar, Rosalie chercha non pas la mère naturelle qui l'avait abandonnée et confié à maman Nicole, mais sa meurtrière. Elle fut encore plus choquée d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne !

Cette femme, cette désormais Duchesse de Polignac, elle la détesta instantanément. Mais elle fit aussitôt après la connaissance de sa fille, la jeune Charlotte de Polignac, une enfant gâtée et pour d'autres, facilement détestable. Sa petite sœur… Rosalie, au contraire, ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle voyait en elle ce à quoi elle avait échappé, ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir entre les griffes de… cette femme, si maman Nicole ne l'avait pas recueillie, puis si Oscar ne l'avait pas sauvée.

Le cœur serrée, elle repensait à son autre demi-sœur, Jeanne, prête à toutes les bassesses pour appartenir à ce monde qu'elle rejetait. L'espace d'un instant, Rosalie se prit à se demander si Nicole n'avait pas inversé ses deux enfants, si ça n'était pas plutôt Jeanne la vraie fille de cette Polignac. Mais non, bien que leurs personnalités n'aient plus rien à voir, elle savait combien le visage de Jeanne ressemblait à celui de Nicole, et elle voyait combien celui de Charlotte ressemblait à celui qu'elle voyait dans son miroir.

Elle-même se considérerait toujours comme une fille du peuple et n'avait aucune envie de rester dans ce monde étranger de la noblesse dont plus elle apprenait les règles, plus elle les détestait, mais elle reconnaissait que c'était le seul où Charlotte savait vivre. Peu lui importait ce que désirait ou non la Duchesse ; Rosalie aurait aimé se faire connaître de Charlotte, l'aider, la guider, la protéger, mais elle déplorait son impuissance dans les jeux complexes des alliances : tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était protéger son innocence et elle choisit de continuer à cacher soigneusement le secret de ses origines, qui lui aurait fait honte.  
Mais comme elle le regretta…


End file.
